darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Oneiromancer
The Oneiromancer is the spiritual head of the Moon Clan, who resides on Lunar Isle, near the astral altar. Like the rest of her clan, she is adept at magic and can use it to perform everyday tasks and float. As the head of the Moon Clan, she is in charge of the Waking Dream ceremony, in which a person enters their dreams so that they may become closer to magic and perform it at a level matching the Moon Clan. She can make several dream-related potions, indicating she is skilled at Herblore. Her name means "Dream mage". With the NPC Contact spell, players who have completed the Elite Fremennik Province Tasks can remotely change from Lunar spells to the standard spellbook by talking to the Oneiromancer. Lunar Diplomacy When the player first meets her, she agrees to allow them to undergo the Waking Dream ceremony, so that a member of the Fremennik tribe (the player who became a Fremennik during The Fremennik Trials) may understand what it is to be a member of the Moon Clan and hopefully reduce the tensions between the two peoples. She helps the player by providing information on how to get hold of the ceremonial robes needed to complete the ritual, and will then brew the player a Waking Sleep Potion so that they may enter their dream and face the trials. Once the player completes the ceremony she will grant them permission to pray at the Astral altar to activate Lunar magic. Dream Mentor When the player encounters Cyrisus on Lunar Isle and identifies his fear of combat, the Oneiromancer suggests that the player assist him by entering his dreams with him and helping him face his fears. To do this, she brews the player a special Potion of Shared Dreaming that will allow people to share dreams. When the player finally beats Cyrisus's fears, the Oneiromancer congratulates you whilst Cyrisus passes on more Lunar knowledge to you. Lunar Equipment If at any point the player were to lose their Lunar equipment, they can return to the Oneiromancer where she will return it for a price. The prices are as follows: Trivia *After completion of While Guthix Sleeps, if asked about Cyrisus, the Oneiromancer replies, "I suppose the good do die young", alluding to the famous Billy Joel song, "Only The Good Die Young". *She appears to be wielding a white version of the Mage's book. *Her name is derived from oneiromancy which is a form of divination using one's dreams. Oneiro comes from the Greek noun ὄνειρος, meaning "dream". Combined with the suffix -mancy that is often used to refer to a type of magic in contemporary fantasy, the term could be used to simply mean "dream magician". *If you have had your Lunar helmet charged by Pikkupstix, you will automatically tell the Oneiromancer that you've lost it. The same thing happens if it has been recoloured by Xuan. *When you talk to her she says she can read your mind and when you say guess what I'm thinking she replies disgusted. *She used to send players who spoke to her without a Seal of passage back to Rellekka. This is no longer true. *If you talk to her while your Lunar Equipment is stored in your house, the player will try to get a second set from her, to which she will reply that she knows it is in there. Category:Quest NPCs Category:Lunar Isle